Our somewhat happy ending
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Sequel to Fate Hates me. Snow tells the two lovers something they don't want to hear. Will they break the rules to see each other? Or will the dangers of what Snow is capable of ruining their new found relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, Cato."

Katniss.

She kissed me.

It's been about a month since we won the Games.

I still can't get over saying that.

We.

As in Katniss and I.

We won the Games.

"Hmm?"

"My mother wants to talk to us. And Haymitch will be there too. About where to live."

"Okay."

She grabbed my hand.

Every night, since the end of the Games, I stayed at her house.

My mother assumed I was going to die so she sold all my stuff.

We slowly start to make our way down the hallway.

I stare down at Katniss and I see the scar on her neck.

From Marvel.

That stupid spear.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"Hello, Katniss. Cato, I made you some more clothes."

"Thank you so much."

Katniss' mother is better than my own.

"You two got another letter from the Capital."

I looked down at the big envelope on the counter.

Simple as that.

We had to see Snow or lose our titles as joint tributes.

* * *

><p>"My dual Tributes. It is nice to see you." Snow said.<p>

He looks like a snake.

I hate it.

So much.

"Why did you let both of us live?"

"Because of the up risings."

"What?"

"Everyone is going against us. I figured that if the two of you won, then it would be good. One from the poorest. One from the most reliable."

Me and Katniss were escorted out.

"Wait, Tributes!" President Snow said.

"Yes?"

"You really thought that there wouldn't be any punishment for winning, did you?"

We looked at each other.

"You two are no longer going to be able to stay in contact with each other."

"What?"

"Say your goodbyes, lovebirds, this is the last time you two will see each other."


	2. Chapter 2

The Capital escorted us home.

Katniss never let go of my hand.

We finally arrived at her house.

The people that were sent with us went inside.

They read a letter to Katniss' mother.

Then they started packing my things.

I run inside.

"You still have the letter?"

Ms. Everdeen nodded.

The Capital people start pulling me out.

I see Prim holding Katniss back.

She was screaming:

"DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY."

I blocked it out.

If I heard her anymore, I might just lose it.

They put me back in the hovercraft.

"CATO!"

I closed my eyes and wished this wasn't happening.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I was in my room.

My bed.

What used to be me and Cato's bed.

Just me.

For days.

With tear stains everywhere.

Prim came in every once and a while.

Just to make sure I eat and drink.

My mother knocked on my door.

I didn't answer.

"Katniss." She whispered.

She opened the door.

She sat down on my bed.

I saw something in her hand.

"He wanted you to have this."

She set it on my bed.

"He said if death or anything came between you two, you should have it."

She left and closed the door.

I sat up.

And picked up the envelope.

It read:

_My dearest Katniss._

I stared at it for, forever.

The moon had rose when I left my room.

For the first time since C...the Capitol took him away.

There was a chair on the front porch that my father had built.

I sat on it.

I could hear the laughter of children in the far distance.

The crickets of the night.

The noises of the nocturnal animals.

I still had the envelope.

I started to tear it open.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I hate myself if you have to read this._

_This either means I'm dead or something happened and we both won. _

_But now we're separated._

_Katniss, please remember this._

_I love you._

_If I'm still alive, I will find a way to get you back._

_You are my world._

_Nothing will ever come between us._

_But if I am dead, I am so sorry._

_Try your best to live your life to the fullest._

_Name your first son after me._

_Or your second._

_Cause the first should be named after your father._

_But if I am alive, that means we both won._

_WE WON!_

_But you're reading this._

_That means something happened._

_Remember when my sister died?_

_And you father took me fishing for the first time?_

_And he taught me how to hunt?_

_He was like a father to me, too._

_When he died, I didn't go to the training center for two weeks._

_I hate that this letter repeats itself._

_And that its short._

_I'm writing this after I found out you volunteered._

_There's someone at my door._

_I love you so much Katniss._

_Nothing will ever have us apart._

_I'll always find a way to get you back._

_Love,_ Cato.

"Catnip?"

Gale was at my house.

He walked up to the chair.

And crouched down.

He wiped the tear off of my face.

"They took him. They took him, Gale. And I'm here. Alone and broken. Get him back. Please?"

The tears were uncontrollable.

He wraps his arms around me.

"We'll get him back. Okay, Catnip? I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cato."

My stepfather hates me.

He snarled when he looked at me.

"You need to be more careful when choosing who to love."

I flipped him off.

And left.

The bag of all the things from 12 starts to get heavy on my arm.

I turned around and saw a miniature version of Clove.

I wanted to cry.

I never knew she had siblings.

The little girl came up to me.

"You're Cato! I'm Caspia."

I smiled when I saw her.

She had the freckles in the same place as her sister.

With brown hair and brown eyes.

A missing tooth on her bottom row.

Her hair was in the same braids.

"How old are you?" I ask her.

"Six and a half!"

She smiled.

Holyshit.

She's the same age Clove was when I met her.

"Were you and my sister close, in the Games?"

I blinked back tears.

"Really close. I am so sorry."

"She's the second child in my family to die in the Games. First my brother. He died way before I was born."

I stared at the little girl.

"I need a place to stay. Do you think your parents will let me?"

She beamed.

"I believe so."

Her tiny hand takes my hand.

"First off, I have seven other siblings. So there's a lot of people in there."

I laughed.

The four foot nothing girl led me to her house.

"MOMMY!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

I saw an older version of Clove.

Only taller.

And not so viscous looking.

She smiled.

"Cato." She whispered.

"Snow just separated me from Katniss."

She sighed.

"Clove...her room. You can stay in it."

I saw a tear forming.

"I tried my hardest. To protect her. She was the best ally I had in the whole game. I am so sorry."

I hugged her.

She smiled.

"She loved you. She saw her brother whenever she looked at you."

Clove's mother took me to her room.

"We have breakfast as a family. I expect you to be there."

She shut the door.

I turned on the light.

I could see Clove living in this room.

Nothing too girly about it.

Just a beige room.

A bed with blue sheets.

Pictures of her family everywhere.

I see two pictures that catch my eye.

One is her and an older boy.

I assume this is her brother.

He was at the training center.

Clove was crying.

This must have been the last time she saw him in person.

The other photo is me and her.

Also at the training center.

I was fourteen.

She was twelve.

It was her first year there.

My mother wanted to 'capture the moment'.

I lay down in Clove's bed and dream for this nightmare to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

I left after breakfast.

I am coming back.

I just needed time to think.

So I walked to the Training Center.

"Cato, you cannot be here." Zeus said.

I sighed.

He grabbed my arm.

"I am so sorry about what happened."

I stared at him for awhile.

Then I remember.

"I miss her so much, Zeus."

He nodded.

"If you ever need anything, let me know."

I nodded and walked away.

There was no place for me to go.

"CATO!" I heard someone yell.

It was male.

But who would want me.

I turned around to see Gale Hawthorne staring at me.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I needed to give some coal to 2. Figured I'd see you."

"How is she?"

My eyes glistened from the sun beating down on my body.

"A mess. She hasn't left her house. In days."

I wanted to cry.

"She read the letter, though. And every time I see her, she's playing with a necklace."

I wanted to smile.

But I can't.

"She asked me to get you back. And I found a way how."

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I started to twirl my hair around my finger.

This is the last day in my home.

I have to move to the Victor's Village.

I stared at the last basket that had my things in it.

Well, not my things.

Cato's.

He left them.

An old shirt.

The necklace.

The letter.

"Katniss."

"Yes, Haymitch?"

"We have to go."

He hasn't drank since they took Cato away.

He told me that he was going to be strong for me.

And once Cato is back in my life, alcohol will be back in his.

He grabbed my hand.

I grabbed the basket.

And we went into the hovercraft.

The house was beautiful.

But it was built for two.

Not just for me.

"Have fun, Katniss."

He left me to go to his house.

There was a huge white couch in the middle of the first room.

I plopped onto it.

I stared at the walls and tried to figure out how to make this house my home.

I was unpacking when there was a knock on my front door.

I ran down the door and opened it.

"Hello Catnip."

"Hi Gale."

I sighed.

I know he went to 2.

"I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises, Gale."

"Meet a new miner."

"I don't really care about miners, Gale."

I was about to shut the door in his face when I saw someone behind him.

With blond hair and blue eyes.

I smiled.

"Cato."


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss' POV

Gale and Cato were sitting on my couch.

"So all we have to do is dress Cato differently." Gale explained.

"I like my idea better." Cato said.

"Which is?" I asked.

He sat up.

"Tell the Capital to suck my dick."

I started laughing.

There's my Cato.

And his cockiness.

"Because that will work, Cato." Gale said.

"It's better than a lie." I said.

Gale shrugged.

"New plan." Cato said.

Gale and I looked up.

"I just camp out in here."

Something started turning in my stomach.

"Catnip, you okay?"

Gale started walking towards me.

"Kat?"

Cato did as well.

I sat down in the middle of the floor.

Then, all of a sudden, I got sick.

All over the floor.

"Gale, go get a mop or something."

Cato walked around the vomit and sat by me.

"What's going on?"

"Probably just didn't end well on my stomach."

"Are you sure?"

I looked into those blue eyes and said:

"No."

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

I am really starting to worry about Katniss.

She hasn't stopped getting sick.

She has an awful headache.

Along with a fever.

I try my best to take care of her.

I just don't know how.

Gale doesn't leave.

He knows how to take care of her.

The right medicine and food.

But nothing was helping.

Did the Capital do this to her?

After three days, things started to get better.

I finally went into her room.

Even when she looks sicker than dog.

Sweat everywhere.

And old baggy clothes on.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Hey you." She whispered.

"How are you?"

She shrugged.

"Better than the other day."

Gale came in with a pitcher of water.

"You got another letter from Cinna. He's worried that you haven't replied."

"Write for me. Tell him I had the flu."

Gale nodded and walk away.

She scooted over to one side of the bed.

She started patting on the other side for me to sit down.

I obeyed.

"Are you sure it was the flu."

She sighed.

I saw a nervous smile.

"Yeah. It was just the flu."

She put her head on my chest.

I starting putting my fingers through her hair.

"Katniss."

"Hmm?"

"I don't like it when you lie to me."

She was about to say something when a message from the Capital come up on the television.

Snow's disgusting face appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This year we are starting the Hunger Games early."

We both looked at each other.

"This is year is the 75th Hunger Games. Therefore, we will pull Tributes from the pool of Victors."

The television went out.

I stared down at Katniss.

Her and Haymitch are the only surviving Victors from 12.

She was just staring at where the message was.

She looked at me.

Then looked down.

She was confused.

"Cato. I can't."

She said.

She started to cry.

I've never seen her cry like this.

At least not since her father died.

"I know."

I cradled her head in my arms.

"Cato?"

She said in my shirt.

I let go.

"What's the matter."

I stared into her gray eyes.

"Me and Gale found out what's wrong with me."

I saw the fear in her eyes grow with each word she said.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't stop staring at Katniss.

She can't be.

I mean we haven't.

Ohshit.

We did.

Before the Games.

I didn't think that _this_ could happen.

"Cato?"

I couldn't find the words to speak.

Me.

A father?

Katniss, alone and pregnant in the area.

Again?

No.

This is not happening.

"Cato?"

She put her arm on my shoulder.

All I did was look at her stomach.

A part of me is growing in her as I think this.

"Kat...I.."

"Shhhh."

She tried to relax me.

To calm me down.

How can I?

I can't lose her.

Or this baby.

"Cato. It'll be alright."

"I need some air."

I left her room.

I started to walk down the spiral staircase when I saw Gale.

On the couch with his head in his hands.

"Did she tell you?" He asked.

"Yes."

I was at the bottom of the stairs when he stood up.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going to stay?"

I couldn't believe this.

"Of course."

"I cannot believe this!" He said.

He threw his hands up in the air.

"Excuse me?"

"That girl, in that bed, is the love of my life. And you've always been in the picture. In my way. I brought you back. And this. This is what you do? You knocked her up. You ruined her."

"Are yous serious? Are you going to do all of this now. SHE HAS TO GO BACK INTO THE GAME ASSHOLE!"

I left her house.

And went to Haymitch's.

The door was unlocked.

"How the hell did you come back here?"

He smiled.

He looked happy.

"Asshat brought me back. I have to do some mining or shit like that."

He sat on his couch.

And I followed.

"Something is bothering you, Cato. What is it?"

I looked up at him.

"Katniss. Katniss is pregnant and I'm the father."

He looked down on me.

In disbelief.

"Oh my god."

"I'm going to protect her."

"Me and her have to go back in the Games. Of course you're going to protect her."

"Haymitch. I love her so much."

"And I'm with the Mockingjay. Always will be. She loves you. And right now, I like you. Better than Gale."

He snickered.

"You should go back." He whispered.

I have never smelt his breath without alcohol on it.

I left Haymitch's place and back to Kat's.

"JUST LEAVE GALE!"

"HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU!"

"YES HE IS."

"NO, CATNIP. I AM GOOD FOR YOU."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW GALE."

I run up the stairs.

"Leave. Now." I say.

Once I saw Gale.

He looked at me and Kat.

"Have a wonderfuckingful life."

He went down the stairs.

I made sure he left the house.

Katniss sunk to the floor.

"Oh, Cato."

She started crying.

"DAMN HORMONES." She yelled.

I sat beside her.

She cried on me.

I soothed her.

She ended up falling asleep, with her head on my shoulder.

I gently carried her to her bed.

I laid there to make sure she was alright.

I decided to stay.

I fell asleep.

With her in my arms.

This is right.

This is perfect.

Just her and me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Sorry this is so short. I was at the hospital this weekend. And my laptop is dying every two seconds. I'm fine. I was just stung by a wasp and I'm allergic to wasps. I promise I will make a longer chapter.**

"You alright, Katniss."

She nodded.

"It feels so strange though."

"What does?"

"This."

She pointed to her stomach.

I sighed.

It's been two weeks since Gale left.

Katniss still gets upset about it.

She even cries at times.

But I'm always here.

"Cato."

She grabbed my arms and stood on my feet.

"What?"

I started laughing.

"Dance with me."

I started to pick my feet up and swayed to the beat of no drum.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Boy or girl?"

She smiled.

She stepped off my feet.

She grabbed my hand.

And placed it on her swollen stomach.

"A family. We're going to be a family. The Harper's."

She smiled.

There was a _tap tap_ on the door.

"I'll get it."

I kissed her on the cheek as I left the kitchen.

I opened the door.

Haymitch.

"Snow is on his way."

He said.

Still no liquor on his breath.

"Why?"

"He found out."

"About what?"

Haymitch stared down at me.

I gasped.

The baby.

Snow found out about the baby.

"Who told him."

"Asshat."

I growled.

"Cato, honey, what's the matter?"

Katniss sounded really worried.

"Thanks."

Haymitch nodded as I shut the door.

"Snow is on his way."

She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Gale."

My mouth burned when I spoke his name.

"Did Gale tell Snow about the baby?"

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss went and changed her clothes.

Anything to hide her tiny baby bump.

But that didn't matter.

He probably knew already.

Once again there was a _tap tap_ on the door.

I took slow steps and deep breathes when I went to open the door.

"Hello, Cato."

_Gale._

"Hello, Gale."

He walked into the house.

He was in a new outfit.

Pure capitol style.

Behind him came some Peacekeepers.

Then, the man of the hour.

Snow.

"Cato, will you please bring Katniss. We need to talk."

He snarled at me.

I tried my best to keep calm.

I went up the stairs to get Katniss.

She was crying.

"He knows. He knows you're back. He knows about the baby. He knows."

She started to ramble.

"We really need to go downstairs, okay?"

She wiped the tears off her face and nodded.

I grab her hand as we walk down the stairs, side by side.

"Hello Katniss." Snow says.

She gulps.

We walk to the opposite couch to receive the news from Snow.

"You broke the one rule I told you."

"I refuse to not be with her." I exclaimed.

Snow sighed.

Gale started to fidget in his seat

"Why don't you just spit out what you have to say, asshat?"

"President Snow, how can you help a tribute if they are pregnant in the arena?"

Snow's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, let's say that a Tribute is pregnant, could you help them."

"Gale, who are you talking about?"

Katniss started to sink into the couch.

Gale sighed.

"Never mind." He mutter.

"Gale." Katniss breathed.

"Catnip."

"What the hell is Catnip?" Snow asked.

"President Snow." Gale said.

"Yes?"

"It's Katniss."

Snow's eyes widened once more.

"Katniss is pregnant." He said.

Katniss started to get up.

"Don't." I whispered.

She laced her fingers with mine.

"Well. I came here to tell you that there's a new punishment for the two of you." Snow said.

"And what is it, sir?" I asked.

"You're _both_ going to go into the Games together. And only one gets out this year."

Snow laughed then got off the couch.

"And in case you're wondering, Gale will no longer be in 12. Neither his family. He has been hired to work for me."

Gale got off the couch.

"Gale." Katniss said sternly.

"Sorry, Catnip." he whispered.

They left the house.

I closed the door behind them.

Katniss ran up behind me and hugged me.

"We're not going to be a family." she said.

I turned her around.

"We'll find a way. I promise. We're going to be the Harper's one day."

I leaned my forehead on hers.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too."

She kissed my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Haymitch came to our house some time later.

Katniss was pacing back and forth.

Screaming.

Crying.

Throwing her hands in the air.

Cursing.

"What happened?" He asked.

"All three of us are going back into the Games."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

He gasped.

Haymitch had no words.

He was in just as much shock as I was.

"This isn't fair." Katniss said.

She calmed down, just a little.

"I know, Katniss." Haymitch said.

He went to the kitchen.

I followed him.

"Why aren't you drinking?" I asked.

"I need to be strong. For you. For Katniss. For the baby."

I sighed.

"With all the extra stress, do you think..."

"I truly don't know if she'll lose the baby. I pray she won't. But I also prayed that she wouldn't go back in."

I sat down at the mahogany table.

Haymitch followed.

Katniss walked in.

"What do _I_ do?"

"Win." Haymitch and I said at the same time.

She started to tear up.

"And raise a child without you? Or Haymitch"

"You'll have Cinna." Haymitch explained.

"But I need the both of you."

She came over and sat on my lap.

She buried her head in my shirt and started crying again.

Haymitch stood up and opened a cupboard.

He grabbed three glasses and poured some water in them.

He set the glasses down the the table and sat down again.

"Katniss, we need to talk about battle strategies." He said.

Katniss lifted her head from my shirt.

Her eyes were swollen.

"We need so many sponsors to help me." She said.

Almost inaudible.

"I know, sweetie." I say.

I hold her hand and start rubbing circles with my thumb.

"We're going to make sure Snow pays for what he's done to you two." Haymitch said.

She smiled.

"You bet we are."

She looks up and into my eyes.

"We'll make sure we all survive. Me, you, the baby and Haymitch."

I smiled.

She had hope.

Hope for all of us.

And I hope that this will happen.

"Haymitch?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

He stood up.

"I should be going. You two both need some rest. We'll start training tomorrow."

He left the house.

"Katniss, we should get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep?"

"Why not?"

She got off my lap and grabbed my hand.

"Because if I sleep, I'll dream something far better than our reality."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and Katniss was still asleep.

I let her sleep.

She needed it.

I walked down the stairs and started to cook.

I'm not one to cook.

But Katniss taught me after Gale left.

I grabbed the bacon out of the fridge.

I started to crack some eggs when Katniss appeared.

Her stomach was starting to get a little bigger.

Just barley though.

Every time I looked at her stomach, my heart starts to race.

I still cannot believe that we're having a baby.

But with what's going on, I start to die a little more each time.

"Hey you." I said.

She came up to me and hugged me.

"Ready to start training today?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

Snow cancelled the Victory Tour due to Katniss' "Condition" as he called it.

"I guess."

She walked over to the table and sat on it.

She kicked over a chair.

"The bacon's burning."

She started laughing.

I turned around to save the food.

She jumped off the table and slithered her arms through mine.

She was hugging me from behind.

"Katniss."

"Hmmm?"

"Could you let go, I need to wash the pan."

She obliged.

We ate breakfast in complete silence.

Haymitch started knocking on the door.

"Lovebirds! Let's start training."

We trained for a solid five hours.

Katniss spent half the time getting sick.

Even after we told her to stop, she wouldn't.

Me and Katniss went to Katniss' mother's house.

"Katniss!" Prim yelled.

Katniss still hadn't told her family about the pregnancy.

"Cato." Mrs. Everdeen said.

We walked into the house.

"Prim, please go to your room."

Prim's eyes widened.

"Fine. Come on Buttercup."

Prim and the ugly cat walked away.

"Mom." Katniss said.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

We both gasped.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"She looks pale. And fragile. She kept clutching her stomach. And you look even more protective of her now. Now, how far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks." She said.

"Oh honey."

Katniss' mother sat next to her.

"It's going to be alright." She whispered.

"So you're not going to murder me for getting your daughter pregnant?"

Mrs. Everdeen started to laugh.

"No. Not at all Cato. This is what we need. I mean you're going to stay here, while she's in the Games, right?"

Katniss started crying.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

For the first time, I started crying as well.

"Mrs. Everdeen. We're both going into the Games. As ordered by Snow."

She gasped and started crying.

Prim came out some time later.

We explained everything to her.

And she joined the group of crying people.

Prim took Katniss to her room.

Mrs. Everdeen sat me down.

"You have to promise me that you will _always_ protect her. Always."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why is this happening to us?"

"Because the Capital doesn't want me and Kat together."

She sighed.

For the fact that I was right.

"Here, take this."

She handed me a ring.

A simple sliver ring with a single small diamond in the center.

"This was for Katniss. From her father. He told me to give it to any guy that I thought was right for her. And you're perfect for her."

I smiled.

"Promise me you'll give it to her?"

"As in propose to her?"

"Yes."

I swear my smile became larger.

"Yes, I will propose to Katniss."


	11. Chapter 11

We ended up spending the night at her mother's house.

I love staying there.

It brought back so many good memories.

But when I woke up, bad ones started.

The sun had just begun to rise.

I turn in the sheets to look at Katniss.

She looked so cute when she slept.

I put my hands under the cover to hug her.

Instead I felt something sticky.

I brought my hands back up.

They were covered in blood.

I ripped the blankets off our bed.

Blood.

Everywhere.

"MRS. EVERDEEN!" I screamed.

Katniss woke up.

She looked down and burst into tears.

"Cato." She whispered.

Prim ran in, saw the blood, and screamed.

Mrs. Everdeen finally came in.

She saw the mess and grabbed Katniss.

I followed her and we ran to the nearest clinic.

We checked Katniss in.

We had to stay outside.

I started pacing around the waiting room.

"Prim?" Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Yes?"

"Could you go home, with Cato, and clean the mess?"

"I AM NOT LEAVING HER!" I screamed.

The guards of the clinic escorted me out of the building.

Prim soon followed.

"Cato." she said.

I was practically running towards her house.

I must be dreaming.

I finally make it to the house.

I run some water in my face.

Hit myself a few times.

I went back to the room.

And there was Prim.

With the bloody sheets.

I broke.

I fell to the floor.

I started crying.

Prim didn't know how to sooth me.

Haymitch heard the news and came over.

He held me as I cried.

As I screamed.

As I told the Capitol off.

As I cussed out the Hunger Games.

Prim came back into the house.

"She wants to see you, Cato. Hello Haymitch."

Haymitch nodded.

He helped me off the ground.

He told Prim to go ahead, that he and I had some talking to do.

"You need to stay strong. No matter what happens Cato. Understand?"

I couldn't speak.

So I simply nodded.

"Cato, you will need to find your voice for her."

I nodded again.

"You should find your voice for me."

"Yessir." I whisper.

"Just be louder for her. Okay?

"Yessir." I said, louder.

We walked in silence until we reached the clinic.

Mrs. Everdeen didn't even portray an emotion.

Prim sat in the corner.

Face to the wall.

Haymitch went in first.

They didn't talk long.

Once Haymitch came out, I saw another emotionless person.

"She wants you." He said.

I walk in the doors til I find 112.

Katniss' room.

I pace back and forth.

What happened to her.

I put my hand on the handle than pull it back.

I cannot go in there alone.

But I have to.

I need to.

"Be strong."

Like Haymitch said.

I grabbed the handle and twisted it until it opened.

I heard Katniss whisper:

"Cato."

Her voice was hoarse.

From crying.

I walk through the doors and saw her.

I've never seen anyone's eyes that red from crying.

They looked swollen shut.

I start to walk closer to her.

"I lost the baby, Cato." she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss went to bed after I comforted her.

I left the room with the reddest eyes I have ever had.

The doctor sat me down.

"You want to know how, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Her blood pressure was so high. Extra stress. The training."

I wanted to die.

I should've stopped her.

"Cato."

The doctor started to gaze into my eyes.

"What?"

I returned the stare.

"Do not blame yourself."

I sighed.

The doctor left.

I just sat there.

Haymitch saw me.

"Cato, come. You need to eat."

"How can I eat, Haymitch?"

He sighed.

"I know this is hard, Cato.."

"NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST LOSE A BABY."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down."

"FUCK THAT SHIT!"

Haymitch pulled me out of the clinic.

I was in hysterics.

I started blabbering.

"If it was a girl, we were going to name her Clove." I said through tears.

Haymitch hugged me.

"What if it was a boy?"

"Peeta."

Haymitch sighed.

"You should come home with me."

We walked to Haymitch's house.

"You'll need this."

He handed me a glass of bourbon.

"But.."

"It'll help."

I stayed at Haymitch's house for three full hours.

Just drinking.

But Haymitch didn't.

He walked me to Katniss' house and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache.

Haymitch cooked me breakfast.

But I couldn't eat anything.

"It's called a hangover."

I sighed.

"Katniss needs you."

I look up.

"I don't care what the doctor said, I blame myself. If I said no."

"Cato. She loves you. That's all that matters. Do you love her?"

"Of course. I just wish I had said no. I tried. But, you know how Kat is when she wants something."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, you feeling better."

I shook my head.

"We still have to go."

When we arrived at the clinic, Gale was there.

For the first time since I met Gale, I didn't want to strangle him.

"Cato, can we talk?"

He was in his 12 clothes.

Not the Capital's.

I nodded and walked out of the clinic.

"Prim called me. I am so sorry."

"Thanks." I somehow choked out.

"Snow wanted me to give you this."

It was another thick envelope.

"Thanks." I repeated.

"I should go now, by the way, she's asking for you."

I nod and he walks away.

I enter the clinic again and walk straight into Kat's room.

She's eating.

"Hi." She says.

"We got a letter from Snow."

She gulped.

I sat at the foot of her bed and break the Capitol seal.

I started to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. Harper and Ms. Everdeen,_

_I am so sorry for the lose of your child._

_Now I think you might want some good news in this hell of a hole._

_Mr. Harper._

_You will not be going into the Games this year._

_I figure that I should cut Ms. Everdeen some slack._

_She can't lose you and the baby in the same year._

_With much respect,_

_President Snow._

__"Gale told him to do it." She whispered.

"How?"

"There's no way in hell that Snow would do that. Gale must've convinced him."

"Yeah."

"Do you want the rest of my food."

I smiled.

"Yes."

I kissed her forehead.

I stayed at the foot of her bed all day.

She smiled twice.

Laughed once.

She's in so much pain.

And so was I.

She fell asleep.

And I was able to convince the nurses to let me spend the night.

I fell asleep with Katniss in my arms.

She cried through the whole night.


	13. Chapter 13

Its been a full month since we lost the baby.

Katniss just left the clinic.

She's doing so much better.

But she has to train extra hard.

The Reaping is in two months.

I train with them, even though I don't have to.

I still have to go to 2 for the Reaping there.

I started to pack my bags.

I had to stay in 2 for a week.

"Katniss!" I yell.

She comes up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen the shirt. The one that my sister gave me."

She nodded and left the room.

I sighed as I laid down on her bed.

She's not the same Katniss.

I miss that Katniss.

I miss the pregnant Katniss that would sit with me for hours about what to name it.

I really wish Snow didn't do this.

I wish I told her no.

No to sleeping with me.

No to training.

No to everything.

"Is this the shirt?"

I nod.

She threw it at me.

She left the room again.

"Katniss." I called once more.

She poked her head in the door.

"Yes?"

I start to walk to the door.

I grab by the hips and kiss her.

She pulls away instantly.

That's our first kiss since the baby...

"Cato."

"Shhh."

She caves in.

She gets on her tip toes and kisses me.

I grab her back and pull her closer.

She starts to melt into the kiss.

We were probably kissing for ever.

Someone cleared their throat.

We broke the kiss in embarrassment.

It was only Haymitch.

He was smiling.

"Cato, they're here for you."

I saw one tear shed from Katniss' face.

This is the last time I'm going to see her before the Games.

Where she has to go back in.

I hug her.

And kiss her.

She smiles.

I kiss her nose.

She whispers "I'll be home soon."

She holds my hand all the way down from the room.

I see some Peacekeepers and a hovercraft.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I give her one more peck and leave the house.

The Peacekeepers walk in a filed line all the way to the hovercraft.

I turn around and see Kat, waving.

I wave back before the door closes.

When I land in 2, I see Clove's little sister Caspia.

"Welcome back, Cato."

She smiled.

She lost another tooth.

"You're going to stay with us again, are you alright with that?"

I nod.

Caspia grabs my hand and we walk to her house.

It felt weird holding her hand so I bent down and gave her a piggy back ride like I used to for my sister.

She was giggling the whole time she was on my back.

When we arrived to her house, her mother greeted me.

I learned that her mother's name is Angel.

It fits her so well.

"Cato." She smiled.

I was at my home away from home.

Clove's twin brothers came down the stairs.

Caleb and Cater.

This family loved the letter 'C'.

We ate dinner as a family.

And I stayed in Clove's room again.

Nothing had changed.

And I was glad.

I miss Clove so much.

I fell asleep.

And dread Reaping day.

I dread losing Katniss to the Games.

But Haymitch will protect her.

I know that he will.

She's like a daughter to him.

And he a father to her.

I hope this will end alright.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Cato! We have to co!" Caspia said.

"I don't want to go." I sigh.

Clove's bed was truly the most comfortable thing in the world.

"But you have to. You're a victor."

I took a deep breath.

Being back here in 2.

With Clove's family.

It's made me forget the world.

Forget about the baby.

The Games.

Everything.

Caspia starts to pull on my hand.

For only being six, she's pretty strong.

"Okay, I'll get up."

She handed me my clothes and left.

I changed my pants and stared outside of the window.

I saw three little kids playing hop scotch.

I started laughing.

I remember the days when death wasn't an issue.

No stress.

Just living like a kid.

No worries.

"Cato, put on a shirt." Carter said.

He was the same height as me.

But half my size.

I started laughing.

"You should just start working out more. You'll get the babes."

"So that's how you got, Katniss? The body?"

I chuckled.

"And I have a good personality."

Carter sighed.

"I miss her so much."

He looked down at a picture of Clove.

"I miss her, too."

I felt moisture in my eyes.

"I miss her so damn much, Carter. I wish I was never in the Games. And neither Katniss. And Clove would win. I wish that Marvel never did that. I wish I never saw her die. Because I replay it over and over again as I sleep. I could have saved her. I should have saved her. I just miss her. I miss her smile and her voice. Her smile and our small talk. She pushed me and Katniss together. She saved my ass thousands of times. And I will never forgive myself for letting her die like that. I just miss Clove."

Carter stood there in awe.

"I didn't realize she meant that much to you."

I nodded.

Carter walked out of the room.

I fell onto the bed and just cried.

I am a man.

I just cry.

A lot.

When you've gone through the Hunger Games, you'll cry a lot."

"Cato, its time to go." Clove's mother said.

I nod and leave the house.

I walk to the square with too many memories of the last Reaping etched into my memory.

I even look over to the girl's side.

Half expecting to see Clove there.

Saying "Gotcha Cato!"

I sigh and wait for them to announce who is going back into the Games.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's choose the Tributes."

I block out the whole Reaping.

Enobaria and Brutus are Reaped.

Not me.

I can stay home and watch Katniss kick everyone's asses at home.

Clove's family pulls me in for a huge hug as I leave the square.

I tell them I want to go for a walk.

The agree to let me go.

I start to walk around 2.

With my hands in my pockets, I see a Peacekeeper.

"Cato Harper. Come with us."

The pull my into a hovercraft.

It's too dark inside the hovercraft to see where I was going.

When we finally arrived at our destination, we get out.

We're at the Capital.

"Cato."

I smell blood.

And roses.

Fuck.

_Snow._

I turn around.

"Hello sir." I mutter.

"Happy that you're not in the Hunger Games?"

I nod.

"Good, because I thought that you would like to know the truth."

"The truth, sir?"

"About the Hunger Games."

I was confused.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You see, Cato. You didn't really kill anyone."

I nod, pretending like I understood him.

"The Tributes, well Cato, they're alive."

My mind starts to race.

I could see my best friend again.

Clove.

Rue.

Peeta.

Glimmer.

Ohshit.

_Marvel._

"But, they have no memory of you whatsoever."

Clove wouldn't remember me?

Wait.

Clove's brother is still alive then, too.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what do they do?"

"We send them to different distracts. But you would like to see your friends right? Try to trigger some memories?"

I nod.

"Good luck, Cato."

Snow walks away.

The Peacekeepers walk me to a secluded room.

I see the familiar faces of all those I was with.

Foxface.

Thresh.

Glimmer.

Peeta.

Rue.

Clove.

Marvel.

I see them all.

Just sitting and talking.

I walk into the room and see Clove staring at me.

"You alright, Clove?" Peeta askes.

"He looks so familiar." she whispers.

I sigh.

They're alive.

And the Capital lied to us.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n sorry this took so long for me to update. I have had no internet for three days.**

I just kept staring at the window.

And Clove staring back.

"Can I go in?" I ask the Peacekeepers.

They nod.

They open the doors.

I walk in.

Clove gasps.

"Peeta." She whispers.

"What?" He says.

"I know him. I remember. I know him."

I smile.

"He's from my Distract."

My smile becomes bigger.

Then Glimmer sees me.

Everyone sees me.

All of their eyes widen.

They all remember me.

Or at least I hope they do.

I ignore everyone but Clove.

I sit down at the table she's at.

"Cato." She breathes.

I smile and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Clove." I say.

She puts her hand in mine.

"Katniss, she's not here."

"No. But she's going back in."

Clove gasped.

"How do you remember me?" I ask her.

She looked me in the eyes.

"Memories. They flood back. Oh my god. I'm alive. My brother is too! Nathaniel. We need to find them." She whispers.

"I'll get you out."

"What's happened?"

"Since you 'died'?"

She nods.

"Katniss and I won. Katniss became pregnant and lost the baby. I was taken away from her. I stayed with your family. She's going back into the Games."

With each word I said, Clove's eyes widened.

"Cato." She breathed.

I saw Snow's reflection.

I could read "Shit" escaping his lips.

He knows they remember.

"I'm going to get you out. All of you, except maybe not Marvel. We're going to find your brother. And Nathaniel. I promise."

"Thanks." She smiles.

The Peacekeepers break through the doors.

"Cato, you need to leave now."

I nod.

They grab my arms.

I saw Marvel snicker.

He remembers.

Everyone remembers.

Fuck.


	16. Chapter 16

I was finally out of the building.

The Peacekeepers threw me in another train.

I didn't care where it went.

I just needed some paper.

And something to write with.

To plan out how to get everyone out of the building.

"Cato, come here." One of the Peacekeepers said.

I nodded and followed him.

"Cato." Haymitch whispered.

"Am I on the 12 train?"

He nodded.

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

I nod and somehow find her room.

_Knock knock_.

"Come in." she said.

I opened the door.

"Kat." I breathed.

She squealed.

And jumped into my arms.

My Kat was back.

She kissed my head.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"Yes!" She kissed my neck.

"Kat?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Could you please get down?"

She sighed and let go.

She sat on her bed.

I started pacing back and forth.

"You okay?" She asked.

Sweat was pouring from my face.

"Fine." I said.

I patted my back pocket to make sure I still had the ring her mother gave me.

Yup.

Still there.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

She nods.

I get down on one knee.

"Cato Harper! Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

I nod and take the black satin box out of my back pocket.

Her smile was bigger than Caesar Flickerman's hair.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you do the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

She starts to cry as I open the box.

"That's my mom's ring." She gasps.

I stayed there, on my knee and kept waiting.

"Oh, yes. Yes! Yes I will marry you Cato!"

I smile and place the ring on her finger.

"The Harper's." She whispered.

"Even if it is just the two of us, we'll grow." I say.

She smiles and throws her arms around me.

"Let's go tell Haymitch." She whispers in my ear.

* * *

><p>Haymitch was overjoyed with the engagement.<p>

But I had to tell the two of them about the other Tributes.

"They're alive." I say.

Katniss gasps.

Haymitch drops his glass of whiskey.

"What?" they say in sync.

"I saw them. All of them. From the 74th. Clove remembered me. They're not suposed to."

Katniss' eyes went extremely wide.

"So when I go back in, when we go back in, we won't die?"

"I don't know Katniss. I don't know if they're going to change it or not."

"Rue." she breathed.

"Maysilee." Haymitch smiled.

"We just need to get them out." I say.

"And we'll help. As best we can." Haymitch replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n sorry this took SO long to update. I was grounded. For a while. Obviously. And sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer.**

I started to cut up some oranges.

"Those look delicious." Haymitch said.

I smile.

"Do I smell oranges?" Katniss asked.

"Yes." I say.

She smiles and Haymitch looks at the ground.

"You alright, Haymitch?" She asks.

"Sure." He sighs.

I look at him.

"Are you positive?"

"I've just missed May so much. You guys don- Well you do know what it's like to be in the arena and be in love."

I look at him.

"You two were in love." I ask.

Kat gasped.

"We have to find them. All of them." Haymitch said.

Choking back tears, he pours himself some water.

Still no alcohol.

I never thought that I would live to see the day when I saw Haymitch Abernathy cry.

"We will." Katniss says.


	18. Chapter 18

Haymitch told us the story of his love for May.

I watched the Second Quarter Quell a million times, and never saw the sparks.

I should have.

I could have.

If I was so scared about seeing Katniss.

In the arena.

Or for the first time in forever.

I walked over to the sink and poured a glass of bourbon.

I put it on the table Haymitch was sitting at.

I slid it over to him.

"Cato." he says.

"I don't care that you haven't had something to drink in however many months. You need this. I promise you, this will help."

He nodded and took a sip.

"Damn. I've missed this."

I smile and walk to the other side of the train.

This was one long ass train ride.

I sit on the couch next to Kat.

She's sitting with her arms around her legs.

"You alright, love?"

She shook her head no.

"Nervous?"

She nods.

"Don't be. You'll be amazing."

I grab her hand and kiss it.

"How can I be?"

She starts to cry.

"Because you'll have this ring. A constant reminder that you have me and your mother and your father with you."

She smiles.

"I don't want to go, Cato."

She wraps her arms around me.

She starts to cry.

I wrap my arms around her and start to pat her back.

"It'll be alright. I promise. I promise you this, Katniss."


	19. Chapter 19

This is going to be the last day I have with Katniss before her Games shit.

I flop myself on the bed.

I hate this.

I hate this so much.

Part of me wishes I never went into the woods that day.

The other part withes I died and I didn't have to live through this.

"Cato?" I hear her say.

I sit up.

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry." She whispers as she leaves the room.

We finally arrived in the Capital last night.

Kat was asleep so I carried her in.

No else seemed to care.

Everyone was way too scared.

I walk to the small kitchen the was provided.

Haymitch was in there.

Katniss as well.

They were talking strategy.

I open the cupboard and grab a glass.

I pour some orange juice and open the fridge.

Nothing looks good in there, but I grab all the berries that were in there.

I cut them up and made a miniature fruit salad.

Grabbed two more glasses and filled them with orange juice.

I put the food in front of the Victors.

Two of the most important people of my life are going back into the Games.

And I have to stay back.

Stay out.

Stay away.

How am I going to do that?

Go back to 12 and listen to Prim and their mother cry?

Go back to 2 and try to tell or not to tell Clove's family that she's alive?

Stay here and listen to people laugh about the Games?

I cannot not do anything.

I have to find a way to support her.

Somehow, someway I will support Katniss Everdeen.

"Cato, this is very delicious."

"Thank's Haymitch."

I try to smile, but it's too difficult.

Katniss excuses herself to use the restroom.

Girl code for 'I need to clean my face from tears'.

"Cato." Haymitch says sternly.

"Hmm?"

"I will do anything, and I mean _anything_ to keep her save."

"Thanks." I say.

Katniss comes back into the room.

I stand up and pull her in for a hug.

And I hold on to her, for what could be the last time.

_Ever._


	20. Chapter 20

Katniss and Haymitch left.

The Peacekeepers escorted me out of the room.

I asked the driver of my car to take me to the other tributes.

I enter the building without any problem.

I walk into the room, and there's Clove.

Waiting for me.

"Cato!" She says.

She runs up to me.

They roll a television into the room as I sit down at a table.

"They're going to show us the Games." Peeta explained.

I nod.

Like I needed to watch this.

"Cato, how is she?" Clove asks.

"My fiancee? She's amazing."

Both Clove and Peeta smile at this news.

"That's wonderful!" She says.

"Congrats man." Peeta says.

"Thanks." is all I can mutter.

Clove and Peeta start talking some small talk when Marvel walks over.

"So, Cato, how is she?"

He smirks.

As he sits down next to me, Clove and Peeta leave.

"You know, love never works in the Hunger Games."

I nod.

"But you never gave a damn now did you?"

I not once more.

"God dammit speak Cato!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know why we're still alive. And how the hell you survived."

I sigh.

"I really don't know."

He rolls his eyes.

"Anything happen between you and Katniss?"

I nod.

"Do tell."

"We're getting married."

"Well congratulations." He whispers.

"You two. You two are very much in love. And I am happy for you. Really. I'm so sorry I was such an ass in there."

"Thanks."

"I heard she had a miscarriage. My condolences"

"Thank you."

"Cato, can we talk?" Glimmer says.

Believe it or not, I missed Glimmer.

She was funny.

She was nice.

But she was an airhead.

But she helped.

She helped a lot.

"What is it Glim?" I ask as soon as we were out of Marvel's earshot.

"They're letting us go."

I smile.

"What?"

"We're free."


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes widen.

"Free?" I ask.

Glimmer nods.

I try to smile.

But this doesn't seem right.

"Are you sure?" I say.

Glimmer's face shrinks.

"That's what the man with the beard said."

So they remember me, but not Snow.

"A white beard?"

"Mhmm."

I put my hand on my chin.

"I'll be back."

I leave the room, only to be greeted by Snow.

"They aren't even free are they?" I ask.

Snow starts to laugh.

"Obviously not."

I almost punched him in the face.

"But I am releasing them. Just to mess with everyone's heads and stop the uprisings."

"So they're just pawns in your game."

"Exactly."

Snow walks away.

I stare into the window of all my old colleagues.

I rest my hand on the window.

"You're being used." I say to the window.

Peeta and Clove are talking.

Just inches a part.

Glimmer was thumb-wrestling Marvel.

Rue was playing with the younger kids.

Thresh was talking to Foxface.

They didn't even know what was going to happen.

"Don't fall for it."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n Sorry this is so short. My power is going out and this is all that saved. I pinkey swear that the next one will be like 600 words. Love ya!**

I tried to watch the Games.

But it was impossible.

Finnick was flirting nonstop with Kat.

That's my fiancee.

And they don't seem to care.

I tried to go to where the tributes were.

But they wouldn't let me in.

So I went back to Clove's house.

"Cato." Her mother said when I got there.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"What?"

Then, I saw Clove.

"Hey Cato."


	23. Chapter 23

"How the hell is this possible?" Her mother said.

I stare blankly .

"I have no idea, ma'am."

"Does that mean my son is alive as well!" she screeches.

"I don't know."

"Cato! Give me answers!" She screamed.

"I can't! Okay! I can't. I don't know why she's still alive or if your son is as well."

I leave the room.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Cato!" Clove calls.

But I ignore her.

I ignore my _best_ friend.

How the hell I did that, I don't know.

But I kept running.

And running.

Away from the yelling.

And the Games.

But I can't stay away from them.

Not ever.

Because I will always need Katniss.

And Clove.

And Clove's family.

"Cato."

How the hell Clove got there?

I don't know.

But I didn't care.

I needed someone to talk to.

"Peeta went back to 12?"

She nods.

And blushes.

"What's that I see, Clove_r_?"

She smiles.

"What on earth are you talking about Cato?"

"Never mind, Clove."

"Me and Peeta? Puhlease! If Nathaniel is still alive, he holds my heart."

"Are you sure about that, Clovey?"

She shakes her head.

"I don't know anymore."

She attempts to smile.

"What if it was just our Games that survived?"

I never truly thought of that.

Is May alive?

Or Clove's brother?

Or even Nathaniel?

"I don't know."

"Cato, this worries me. The uprisings and all of us alive. They let you and Katniss stay alive without pulling any shit."

I nod.

"I'm not safe am I?"

I nod again.

"I'm just another fucking piece, aren't I?"

How many times do I have to nod today?

"Look, Clove. I will help. I promise."

I tell her to go home.

I somehow end up on a train.

Where this train was going, I have no idea.

But for once, I didn't give a damn.

It was a very long train ride.

I must be going to 12.

I was right.

I see the familiar trees of 12.

When the train stops, I leave.

I walk.

And walk.

And walk.

I haven't been here in a while.

But I end up where I wanted.

"Prim!" I yell.

She comes running out the doors.

And straight into my arms.

"Cato!" she said.

Mrs. Everdeen comes out later.

"Did you ask her?"

I nod.

"Ask my sister what?"

I kneel down.

"When your sister wins these Games, we're going to get married."

Prim smiled.

But then the smile disappears.

"How can you be so sure that she's going to win."

My eyes widen.

Prim is asking this?

"Because she's Katniss. She's strong. She always will be. She's a fighter. She's going to win."

"She _has_ to win, Cato." Prim whispers.

"She will."

For once, I get a genuine smile from Prim.


	24. Chapter 24

"Cato! Wake up!" Prim yelled.

"I fell asleep?" I ask.

Prim nods.

Prim started to laugh.

I did as well.

"Get out of bed, mom's making breakfast."

I nod.

She leaves the room.

To think, the last time I was here, Kat lost the baby.

I can't think that way right now.

Not when she's in the Games and I'm not with her.

I took a few deep breathes.

I tried to clear my head.

But I can't.

Not here.

Not in 12.

Not with every little detail reminding me of her.

"Cato!" I hear Prim yell.

I sigh.

"What?

"The Games!" she yelled.

It was dark.

She woke me up at night.

But something was odd about this night.

Something didn't feel right.

Something was wrong.

But what?

What was the Capital going to do?

"Something's wrong, Cato."

Just then I heard the door being knocked down.

"We need to get out!" I hear Gale yell.

I run out of the room.

"Why?"

Gale sighs.

"This is apart of Haymitch's plan. We have to go now."

Prim nods and takes, who seems to be Gale's younger brother's hand.

Mrs. Everdeen grabbed a picture of of Mr. Everdeen.

I grab the cat.

I hate cats.

And I got stuck with the ugliest cat in the whole world.

As we walk to the woods, I notice it.

The random planes and larger objects in the sky.

"What the hell?" I say.

I stop in my tracks.

"Cato! Come on! We have to go!" Gale says.

He pulls on my arm.

But I don't budge.

"Cato!" He yells.

Gale sighs.

He ends up throwing me over his shoulders.

That's when the first bomb drops.

The Capital is doing this.

Killing innocent people.

They're bombing 12.


	25. Chapter 25

"We have to go back!" I yell.

Gale just keeps going forward.

"Save their lives, Gale!"

"It's too late, Cato."

Gale sighed.

"No its not!"

Gale put me back on the ground.

"Yes it is, now lets keep going."

I nod and tread each step.

But I had to think of the positives.

"What's happening to Katniss and Haymitch?"

Gale shrugs.

"They're going to be fine, Cato."

"Madge?"

"She's ahead of us."

I sighed.

"Just keep walking."

I nod.

And keep walking.

Prim trips half a dozen times.

So I carry her.

Gale looks at me and smiles.

"What?"

He shakes his head.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you. I like this you, better."

"I never changed."

Gale groaned.

"Would you two stop bickering?"

Prim.

She always cares about me and him.

She knows we each other.

She wants to change that.

Maybe she could.

Maybe she will.

I don't know how.

But it could happen.

I hope it happens.

I know how much Gale means to Kat.

"We almost there."

Gale said.

I nod.

Then I hear a hovercraft.

"What the hell?"

Gale looked at me.

"That's where we're going."

I nod.

Then I saw a woman.

"Hello." She said.

I look at her.

I put Prim down.

"Hi." I say.

"My name is President Coin."

"President?"

"Yes, you're going to District 13."


	26. Chapter 26

I stare at her in disbelief.

District 13?

There was no such thing as 13.

It died.

It disappeared.

I don't even realize I'm on a hovercraft until I feel Prim shaking me.

"Its time to get off."

She whispered.

I nod and get off.

They show us around.

Give us a room.

Give us a schedule.

But I'm here alone.

My mom is back in two.

Clove's family is back in two.

Clove is back in two.

Katniss.

God knows where Katniss is.

Or Haymitch.

Maybe they're alright.

Maybe they got about.

Maybe the reason why they bombed 12 was because of Katniss.

I hear a loud bang.

Something fell.

I get off my bed to investigate.

Haymitch.

Haymitch was standing at my door with a whiskey bottle in his hand.

"I'm sorry."

He muttered.

I look at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Games?"

He nods.

"That's another story to tell, kid."

I continue to stare at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

Haymitch sighed.

"I tried to get her."

My eyes widened.

"What happened to Katniss?"

"They were supposed to take me."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KATNISS?"

Haymitch looked at me.

"The Capital took her. They stole her. They're keeping her prisoner."

"


End file.
